


Your Light will call Me Home

by karrenia_rune



Category: Marrakesh Night Market - Loreena McKennitt (Song)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Reunions, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: Aryn and his Mentor Maleek and his Aryn's mother(Aylia) are my own creations who appeared in the first story "Evidence of Things not Seen" but it isn't necessary to have read that one before reading this one. There's is a definite time skip considered to have taken place because Aryn is coming into his own as a full-fledged alchemist and Maleek has gone off on his own by this time.
Relationships: Mother and Son - Relationship





	Your Light will call Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Aryn and his Mentor Maleek and his Aryn's mother(Aylia) are my own creations who appeared in the first story "Evidence of Things not Seen" but it isn't necessary to have read that one before reading this one. There's is a definite time skip considered to have taken place because Aryn is coming into his own as a full-fledged alchemist and Maleek has gone off on his own by this time.

It was not the first time nor the last time Aryn had felt this sensation of an invisible force pulling him out of his own body and into the spaces between worlds.  
Sometimes this happened when he was wide awake and occupied with other tasks even mundane ones, such as cleaning up the lab or arranging with the staff for more supplies or even just fixing himself a meal.

He wanted to experience the Night Market again because it was not only the sights and sounds and enticing aromas of spices that drew him. It was not just that those particular areas that were off-limits without the proper guides or invitation, or the fact that Aryn believed that was no old enough and skilled enough to venture there and find out what other mysteries the place held for himself.

Also, he recalled, not without some trepidation that there had been a fire salamander in the fire of the vendor that he had visited. He was not afraid of the creature, after all alchemists worked with all the elements, fire, air, water, earth, and spirit in their quest for the Philosopher's Stone, so what was one fire salamander, more or less?

As his awareness and skill in various types of magic grew along with his understanding Aryn wondered if the other alchemists that had come to visit his Mentor even realized that there was a fine line between what those from the Western Countries defined as Natural Philosophy and Magic; or if they even cared to define the distinction between the two.  
Whatever you preferred to call it, Alchemy or Natural Philosophy it certainly took a lot of time and discipline to master, and he had made a solemn promise to his Mentor Maleek that he would remember all that he had been taught. 

He had given his word and his word was his bond. 

Aryn, with a start, realized he had been wool-gathering and concentrated on keeping his wits and his astral form concentrated, this plane may not have been the Night Market with its marvels and mysteries, and fire salamanders are stranger magical creatures and denizens; it still would not do for him to been taken unawares.

Nothing that happened could harm his physical body, and what passed for reality was usually dictated by one's own thoughts. It still would not do to take unnecessary risks.  
No, this time when he was pulled out of his body on yet another spirit-walk, were the visions. He would not call these visions dreams brought on by ordinary dream-sleep. No, there was much more to them than that. 

In one of these dreams, which had been coming at more and more frequency, were a pair of violet-eyes the owner of which he could never make out clearly enough to identify.  
As Aryn drew closer the owner of those violet eyes fluttered coal-black eyelashes at him and beckoned him closer. It was a girl, no, correction, a beautiful woman with a raven hair bundled up in a tight bundled on the top of her head.

"I've been waiting for you to come for such a very long time," she breathed in a husky voice.

"How do you even know who I am?" Aryn asked. Nothing was wholly true or wholly false here and he did not which to offend woman who may or may not be all that she appeared, but it did not hurt to be cautiously mixed with a little suspicion. 

"Might I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked.

In lieu of an answer, she instead intoned: "Would you like my mask? Would you like my mirror? The stories are written on parchments of paper and the magic lies on the ground like rugs and faith is conjured in the Night Market's sound. Do you remember me now?"

Aryn thought back and it came to him, it sounded like a magical cantrip, a mantra, or something he had heard long ago."I think so." He huffed out in a slow sigh.

"The crescent moon had been in the sky that night, my lovely boy. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Do I know you?" Aryn asked. "My name is Alyia."

She came forward a step or two then held her arms out to him. Her arms were ringed with jangling gold bracelets over smooth-skinned forearms and golden earrings dangled from her ears and there was a fond if the somewhat bittersweet smile on her face as she gazed up at him. 

"Please tell me you remember me, even if it was a long time ago and then she began to hum a slow and sweet and slightly melancholy melody that he did in fact recall; one from his childhood back before he had been taken into Maleek's household and begun his training to become a master alchemist.

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light."_

"Oh, my son! I've missed you so much! Now, we both can leave this place and catch up on everything we have missed out on for so long! You just have to pull us both out of here. Can you do that for me?

Aryn felt a storm of vying emotions sweep over him; fear and longing, and everything in between, but what he felt strongest of all was the love and the joy of once more reuniting with his long-lost mother. 

A mother he had not seen or heard from in so long. He stepped forward closing the distance between them and flung his arms around her, dipping his head to touch his forehead to hers. "I will get us out of here, Mother. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The song belongs to its original performer Loreena MCKennit; it is not mine and is only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story.


End file.
